


Forest of Bones

by Echinoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Concept Art Solas (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Headcanons, F/M, he just looks way better okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echinoid/pseuds/Echinoid
Summary: This is currently a placeholder for the actual, full length work. Please disregard.





	Forest of Bones

_Day One_

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated. Mage says her scarring “mark” is thrumming with unknown magic. Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case._

_Day Two_

_Pulse normal, breathing normal. Still unresponsive; careful drop-feed of prepared elfroot extract to hasten her recovery. A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes. Something about “the grey”. Encouraging?_

_Day Three_

_Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid. Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient. All this work to save her life, and they will just execute her? Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect her to wake before the morn._

* * *


End file.
